


Unexpected

by Una_Ragazza_Qualunque



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: AU! Sorey stripper, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Sex with a stranger, strip club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Una_Ragazza_Qualunque/pseuds/Una_Ragazza_Qualunque
Summary: "Any place, any but not that. What was he thinking when he had decided to follow Zaveid who had promised him a memorable evening for his birthday?!Mikleo certainly didn't believe he would take him to a stripper club.Ok, maybe he should have expected a bit from him, knowing him, especially when he found Zaveid, all excited and happy, with a mischievous smile at home."I'm so sorry, I'm a sinner * coff coff * but maybe I'll write a continuous or anyway always an AU! University.I hope you like the fan fiction and that it hasn't resulted too much volgar.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Published 2016- 01- 16
> 
> I am Italian but finally I found the courage to share my stories here too, in English, translating them.  
> Forgive me, so if my English will not be perfect. I also share my stories to learn so do not be afraid to make me notice errors, kindly, and I will try to remedy them.  
> Please keep this in mind when reading and also the original publication date.

Any place, any but not that. What was he thinking when he had decided to follow Zaveid who had promised him a memorable evening for his birthday?!

Mikleo certainly didn't believe he would take him to a stripper club.

Ok, maybe he should have expected a bit from him, knowing him, especially when he found Zaveid, all excited and happy, with a mischievous smile at home.

Mikleo wanted to die, it would have been better than going in there.

The music was already deafening from the outside and the lights, colored, neon, near the door, bothered his eyes.

<< Let's go Mikleo! You'll thank me, you'll see. >> Said Zaveid leaning heavily on Mikleo's shoulder, giving him a wide smile.

<< I doubt it. >> Mikleo answered immediately, glaring at him.

But without adding anything else Zaveid dragged him into the room. As soon as he entered Mikleo wrinkled his nose: the smell of alcohol, smoke and shoddy perfume invaded him, so much that for a moment he felt dizzy. While Zaveid didn't flinch, probably used to this mix of smells.

<< Well, I'm going to get a drink. >> Said Zaveid raising his voice to make himself heard.

<< I don't drink. >> Mikleo replied but instead of shouting he preferred to approach his interlocutor.

<< I wasn't going to offer you even a drink. >> And while he was saying it he was already moving away. << Oh, look around and tell me if you see something you like! >> He continued.

Mikleo sighed at his friend's comment and couldn't help but blush at least a little at the thought.

He decided, anyway, it was useless to stand still, motionless at the entrance and, takes courage, began to walk and look around.

The place wasn't very big, but the first thing Mikleo noticed was that on the opposite side of the entrance there were some stairs that probably led to some private rooms. While on the right there was the counter with lots of stools and alcohol in plain sight. To Mikleo's surprise, He noticed that behind the counter there was a barman, even a young man, and not a girl, maybe dressed in a provocative way, as he expected.

On the left, however, a series of tables and chairs but what struck the Mikleo's attention was the huge stage with, on the sides, two lap dance poles. He began to agitated seriously, soon that stage would be filled.

<< I wonder if He will be here tonight! >> He heard two girls talking enthusiastically as they approached the stage.

"He?!" thought Mikleo. "I thought this was a club of strippers." Intrigued, he decided to follow them.

But all of a sudden the lights went out, as did the music, and a crowd created under the stage. There were many women and a few men. Mikleo missed his breath, he began to understand.

Finally a light was lit that reflected on the stage and a girl, more or less of his age, appeared with a microphone in his hand.

<< Hey, welcome girls, and guys what I see! >> Mikleo blushed feeling touched. << I am your beloved Rose and I am excited to introduce you to the evening dedicated to women! Where is it written that these places are only for men?! >> Concluded and all the women present shouted in chorus.

<< Well, I'm glad to see you so active! I know you're here for him! Do you feel the fire? Aren't you hot? Luckily here, just for you, we have our beloved, and very sexy, fireman... Sorey! >>

The crowd went, literally, in delirium and the girl slowly walked away still smiling. The music began to echo in the local but this time it was less animated and a little more seductive.

Another figure appeared on the stage and Mikleo was speechless.

A boy with only long trousers, typical of the firefighter uniform with red braces over his bare, sculpted chest, was approaching the catwalk.

That guy had such a brilliant smile that it also shone with the poor lighting. Once he arrived he stopped right next to Mikleo, who was hypnotized and kept looking at him. He spread his legs slightly and put his hands, covered with gloves, on his belt with his thumbs touching the skin inside his trousers making them descend slightly to the front, blocked by the braces.

The boy raised the gaze up, remained low and hidden by the helmet that promptly he rose up and then launched, and finally Mikleo could see the rest of the boy's face.

His hair was slightly long and disheveled, a beautiful chestnut color but what drove Mikleo crazy were those two wonderful emerald eyes.

The stripper took two steps back and, to the rhythm of music, began to move his pelvis while he slipped out his gloves with his mouth and then threw them away like he had done with his helmet, but this time he threw them towards the audience that started a series of screaming.

This guy had a lot of fans apparently, and Mikleo wasn't surprised at all. There was something in that boy who attracted him. He felt he knew him, he could rely on him, and when Mikleo heard a slight metallic noise and noticed that the boy had unhooked his braces, a fire lit in him. He felt really hot, his throat dry and instinctively put a hand on his face, sure it was flushed. A shiver ran through his back and he had a strange sensation in the lower abdomen: excitement.

Mikleo was ashamed, he was very ashamed, after all he didn't even know him yet and there he was full of desire towards a perfect stranger.

He wanted to touch him, reach out and feel him. He wanted to touch those perfect abdominals. He wanted him to touch him. He wanted...

Mikleo's brain went completely out of tilt when he saw the boy kneeling on the catwalk. Once on the ground, he began to move his hips forward, slowly and very seductively, while with his hand he brought his hair back, continuing to smile.

Only then Mikleo realized that he was right in front of him and that he was looking, insistently, him.

He blushed even more, if possible, and didn't have time to react that he felt jostled by the crowd: the women were hurrying to approach the boy with banknotes in hand.

Mikleo felt annoyed by the scene even if he couldn't help but want to have some money there with him.

A shove almost made him lose his balance making him stagger but luckily someone grabbed him.

<< Zaveid?! >> Exclaimed Mikleo surprised when saw that it was Zaveid who saved him from a bad fall.

<< Hey, you're having fun, I see. >> He said with his usual little smile.

<< No, it's not like you think! >> Mikleo hurriedly embarrassed. << Wait, did you know that?! >>

<< What?! Of course not, but look how many eager women. >>

Mikleo grimaced in disgust at his friend's comment and returned to his place and, once reached, He realized that even the stripper had noticed that he was about to fall because of the crowd and, instinctively, had reached out to help him. When the stripper realized his gesture, he immediately withdrew his hand, blushing and turned his attention to the women even though, Mikleo noticed pleased, continued to look at him out of the corner of his eye.

Mikleo couldn't stop the smile that was already on his lips.

<< You want give him some money, don't you? >> Zaveid asked him now, next to him.

<< Uh? >>

<< Come on, I can read it in your face. >>

Mikleo looked down in shame but Zaveid took his arm and placed two banknotes in the palm of his open hand.

Mikleo looked at them and started to say something but Zaveid didn't allow him, smiling and went away again.

Mikleo's hands trembled. How could a stranger succeed in making him that effect?! He didn't know it, but at that moment he just didn't wanted waste the opportunity he had to touch him, at least just brush him.

As if the other had read his mind, probably he had just noticed the bills, the stripper turned to Mikleo and winked at him. Mikleo, now purple, stretched out his hand tightly clutching the money.

The boy was looking him straight in the eye and Mikleo, though embarrassed, held his gaze. They stood looking at each other for as long as it seemed like an eternity for Mikleo. When he finally reached the other boy's belt, he stopped hesitantly.

"How? Where?!” He thought in panic-stricken Mikleo.

And when Mikleo felt his hand touched, he jumped in surprise. The belt was full of money, everywhere, except at the front and when he realized he was driving it right there, Mikleo lost a beat.

Finally his fingers touched his skin and it was like taking the shock, for both of them. Mikleo then rushed to put the money but when he ended lingering on what to do: He didn't want to interrupt that contact but couldn't even stay there forever.

When Mikleo realized that it had been a while, he withdrew his hand, lightning, and the other boy couldn't help but give a slight laugh.

Mikleo laughed with him, happy to hear the sound of his voice. He could have watched for hours but as it had begun, all of a sudden, the music stopped and the boy, after thanking everybody, disappeared behind the stage.

 

\- - -

 

Mikleo reached Zaveid at the bar counter and saw him enjoying a scotch. He sat next to him and motioned for him.

<< Beautiful evening eh? >> Zaveid started.

<< Please don't talk about it ever again. >> Mikleo pleaded with resignation.

<< Excuse me. >> Said a third voice that Mikleo found strangely familiar.

In fact, after turning to the source, he noticed that it was the girl who had been on stage a while ago. How did She was called? Rose?

<< Are you the guy who ordered Sorey's private exhibition? >>

Mikleo flushed for the umpteenth time that evening. << No, no... >>

<< Come on, don't be shy! >> Said Rose pulling him by the arm.

<< Yes, Mikleo, don't be shy! >> Now there was also Zaveid, clearly amused by the situation.

<< Look, please, you are wrong... >> Tried again Mikleo but Rose ignored him making a sign of silence.

Only when they found themselves in a room with only one chair in the middle and a bed on the right, Rose decided to speak again.

<< Don't worry, I know he wasn't you. Actually no one ordered it. Sorey is not that kind of stripper, he only performs on stage. >>

<< But then why... >>

<< It was Sorey who asked me to do it. He wanted to talk to you, it seems he likes you! >> He explained radiant Rose.

<< What?! >>

<< Have fun you two! >> Rose ignored him again, and left him there alone.

Mikleo was very tense and had no idea what he wanted to tell him, but whatever it was he just wanted it to end quickly.

He jerked when he heard the door open and, turning to it, he noticed that Sorey was still bare-chested. He looked away.

<< Hey! You came! >> Sorey said cheerfully. << Good, I was afraid you would have made a wrong idea. >> He continued approaching him.

<< I didn't have much choice... >> Mikleo whispered.

<< What? >>

<< Er... Rose ... She tricked me. >>

<< Really?! Crap, I'm sorry! Believe me She didn't do it badly, it was my fault. >>

<< It doesn't matter... Um, did you want to talk to me? >>

<< Oh, yes. >>

Suddenly all Sorey's security vanished and began to scratch nape in embarrassed. Mikleo smiled, he looked like another guy compared to the stripper.

<< I know what you're thinking about. >> Sorey suddenly became serious.

<< Eh?! >>

<< I do it to pay for my studies. >>

"Oh."

<< No, no- you don't owe me explanations, how could I judge you? Am I not here in front of you? It's true, I'm here because they dragged me but that's another story. The point is that I wasn't obliged to stay, to look at you or... >> The words died in his mouth and Mikleo blushed.

Sorey burst out laughing. << You are frank, I like it! And... I'm glad you think so. >>

Sorey was really kind to Mikleo. He had him seated and they both sat on the edge of the bed. Afterwards, an embarrassing start, it was strangely easy to talk and noticed how many things they had in common.

Sorey was really interested in getting to know Mikleo, questioning him: What was his hobby, how old he was, where he lived and what he was doing to live, astonished to hear that he was going to his own university and that as a par-time job he was waiter.

<< Ah, you didn't tell me your name. >>

<< Mikleo. >>

<< Mikleo. >> Repeated Sorey and Mikleo blushed in hearing his name out of those inviting lips. << It's a beautiful name, it suits you. >>

<< Thanks. >>

<< My name is Sorey but I guess you already know it. >>

<< Yeah... >>

<< Mikleo, you're really cute. >> Sorey whispered, as he moved a strand of Mikleo's hair behind his ear.

Mikleo jumped in surprise at the sudden contact and the compliment.

<< Sorry, I didn't want to... >> Sorey immediately withdrew.

<< No!... Don't get me wrong, it's not that I don't want to, I want it, I really want it! >> Laughed Sorey. << But that's what scares me. >>

<< I don't understand. >>

<< I don't want you to think I'm one... easy. I hardly open myself with others but you are different. >>

<< Well, thank you, and I could never think of such a thing. You haven't judged me before, why should I do it now? And then I wouldn't be less. >> He explained with a smile.

<< Sorey. >> Mikleo smiled. << You're really strange. >>

<< Hey! >> Sorey pretended was offended.

<< I didn't say it was a bad thing. >> Mikleo whispered, looking down.

Sorey reached out again, but this time he stroked his cheek and invited him to look at him. Mikleo noticed that he was staring at his lips and his heart began to beat him so hard that he could have sworn, it was threatening to get out of his chest. Instinctively he moistened them with his tongue. When, however, Sorey approached, all the Mikleo's shyness disappeared leaning forward to close the distance between them. Sorey's lips were soft and they both wasted no time in deepening the kiss. Their tongues intertwined and a thrill struck Mikleo, who, meanwhile, had put a hand in Sorey's chest that leaned forward more and more until he lay down him on the bed.

When Mikleo felt the mattress beneath him, he gently pushed Sorey to catch his breath.

<< W- Wait ... >> He was out of breath.

<< What? >> Asked Sorey still remaining close to his face. He didn't want to break away from that wonderful contact.

<< ... Sorey is your real name? >>

Sorey was surprised by the sudden question and burst out laughing even if he understood the need.

<< Yes, yes it is. I didn't want to look for a fake one. >>

Mikleo smiled at him and reached out to stroke his hair. Sorey took Mikleo's hand and brought it to his face, kissing it and then coming down and kissing on the wrist and arm until he returned to his lips. This kiss was different from the previous one: it was slow, almost frustrating but also very seductive, Sorey nibbled Mikleo's lower lip, sucked his tongue, explored, with his, the other boy's mouth, he wanted to memorize all of that moment not being sure to have a second chance.

Sorey broke away from the kiss and began to lift Mikleo's shirt, gaining more confidence when he saw that the boy let him.

Once removed, he concentrated again on Mikleo's face but this time he kissed his jaw and neck and then devote himself to the chest, in particular to the nipples stimulating them both with the mouth and with the hands.

<< Ngh- Mmh... >>

Sorey smiled when he listened the moans of pleasure he was causing to Mikleo and this urged him to go lower and lower. When Mikleo heard the noise of the zip of his pants he stiffened and Sorey, fearing that he had done something wrong, stood up slightly to see Mikleo's face.

Sorey felt taken from his shoulders and, with a strong push, he found himself on the mattress with, now, Mikleo on top of him astride.

<< Mikleo? >> Asked confused by the sudden gesture.

<< It's all evening that you cause me strong and conflicting emotions. I want to reciprocate... >> Mikleo explained, turning red more to his face than he already was.

Sorey didn't object and encouraged him putting his hands along his sinuous hips. Mikleo, instead, put his hands forward and placed them on Sorey's abs. He began to move his hips slowly, hesitantly, He had never done such a thing before, and bit his lip in an attempt to hide a moan.

When he noticed Sorey's face wrapped in pleasure, he decided to increase his rhythm.

<< Ah... Sorey ... >>

<< Mikleo... no- >> Sorey was interrupted by Mikleo who, bending down, kissed him on the lips.

When he broke off the kiss, Mikleo gave him a light kiss on his lips, jaw, neck, chest, licked his abs and then ended up in the same position that Sorey was just before.

<< Mikleo you don't have to do it if you don't want to... >>

<< Shut up. I know, I don't do it for you, I do it because I want it. >> Mikleo replied, assuming a childish look.

"God, how adorable." Sorey found himself thinking.

Removed the obstacle of the pants and underwear, Mikleo began to lick the other boy's member always looking into his eyes waiting for a reaction that didn't take long to be heard.

<< Mikleo... >>

He took it in his mouth and began to suck trying to satisfy Sorey's wishes while with his hand he was pumping what he couldn't take.

The room began to fill with obscene sounds that increased the excitement of Mikleo, now in pain, still locked in the clothes.

<< Ah- Ah... Mikleo... s-st... >>

<< Mmh >>

<< Mikleo ... Stop ... >> Repeated Sorey lightly pulling Mikleo's hair to get his attention.

<< What? Didn't you like it? >> Mikleo started worried when he stood up.

<< No, no, no, I mean yes, I thought it was pretty obvious. I just wanted, yes, you know... together... >> Tried to explain Sorey.

Mikleo smiled and, brushing Sorey's hair back, kissed his forehead softly.

Mikleo finished undressing and returned with his back to the mattress as Sorey repositioned above him.

<< If I hurt you, tell me ok? >>

Mikleo nodded and Sorey began to massage him with fingers between the buttocks and then enter in him with a finger, moving it to get he used to, until the fingers didn't become two.

The preparation lasted a lot, too much for Mikleo's tastes but Sorey didn't want to hurt him and maybe regret what they were about to do even though Mikleo was starting to get impatient.

<< Ah- Sorey... Come on, please... >> Pleaded Mikleo and how, Sorey, could he deny it if he asked it that way?

As soon as Sorey took off his fingers, Mikleo hooked his legs into Sorey's hips, encouraging him to move. Sorey didn't lost no more time and, still cautiously, entered him. He bent to kiss him and waited. Only when Mikleo gave him consent Sorey began to move slowly.

<< Nhg... Sorey... Ah >>

<< Mikleo? >>

<< I- I'm fine... Don't stop. >>

<< Mikleo... O-oh... You're so tight. >> As he said it, Sorey increased the rhythm of the thrusts.

<< Ah- Ah... Mmh... AH! There, faster... >> Mikleo could no longer control himself when the pain was replaced by immense pleasure.

Sorey consented to his request, trying to hit the same point again.

<< Ah... Yes, yes... Sorey... >>

<< Ah- Ah... >>

<< Sorey, Sorey I'm... >>

<< Yes... Together... >>

And with a moan Mikleo reached the peak of pleasure followed by Sorey.

They lay there, both of them, for a while on the bed, under the covers with Mikleo looking at Sorey, who was paying attention to the ceiling as if searching for something.

Mikleo still found it hard to believe it, that unexpected encounter turned out to be magnificent, but how long would it last?

<< Hey Mikleo. >> Sorey serious.

<< Yes? >> Nervous asked.

<< I know it's a bit late to ask, but would you like to come and have a coffee with me one day? >>


End file.
